gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Auto Merchant
Auto merchant re-write Now that I started fixing the page after the rename as discussed here, (I haven't fixed all the incoming redlinks yet) I'm looking at the vehicle unlock mission videos and that screengrab. The business/location itself is never named (other than calling it "the garage" in The Wheelman) and is only physically identified by the "Sales" sign on the building. The player never sells vehicles to him, they can only buy unlocked stock. The on-screen messages are referring to a person, so the page should be converted to a character page with the sales table as part of the "services provided" by the merchant. :The auto merchant is an unseen character who runs an unnamed vehicle dealership in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Any arguments against this? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:52, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :I received your message. I think this is a good idea, only the article about him would be rather short, because he's hardly referred to, let alone identified, in the entire game. I feel like the article would introduce him as an "unseen/unknown character", and then proceed to talk solely about his business for the rest of it. This isn't necessarily a bad thing, as we're only working off of what we've got. The article would remain much the same; however, it would be written in terms of a character. I think it's best that we leave what is here, and expand upon it, rather than completely rewriting it. FluXion Cavalier Talk 02:03, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :I must object to the use of sentence case for the title of this page: unless I am mistaken, it is an unwritten but generally accepted policy that all page titles on the GTA Wiki are written in title case. I had this discussion with Monk a long time ago, and unless I am mistaken, he told me that this was the case. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:32, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Indeed. This was something brought up a while ago, and resulted in all the Crime Family articles being changed from "crime family" to "Crime Family". Wikipedia insists on sentence-style titles, while GTA Wiki has always followed the capital-letter rule - and with that, the majority of articles follow the latter, not the former. So I also object to this rename. Monk Talk 18:24, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Happy to be corrected here. The MoS does actually spell it out (pun intended) albeit incorrectly: :::"All words to be capitals" means THIS, not This. I'll update that to be clearer and clean up after myself on this page. although the opening statement will still need to be sentence case as reflected in game: "The auto merchant is an unseen character..." Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:42, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::That looks much better. Somehow I missed the instructions in the Manual of Style, but I am glad that it is there, and that it has been updated to be more accurate. Thank you. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:16, October 8, 2017 (UTC)